<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锤基】The kings（登基♂/pwp） by xiaomi3131</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847887">【锤基】The kings（登基♂/pwp）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi3131/pseuds/xiaomi3131'>xiaomi3131</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi3131/pseuds/xiaomi3131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>复4后，Thor找回弟弟，开辟新的土地，登基为王，由九界第一法师Loki带领着为新的阿萨制造出&lt;太阳&gt;后的当晚，登♂基的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【锤基】The kings（登基♂/pwp）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pwp/可以接前篇（在lofter上，lof id小咪3131）看，也可以当做独立肉文<br/>拖了大半年突然接上的坑x早就忘记了当初自己想写什么…咕咕精见谅x哪里突兀或者逻辑不对还请大家多多包涵，哈哈x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>“Loki你感觉怎么样？想不想喝水？有什么想做的事吗？”</p><p>新阿斯加德的登基之夜，本该在宴会和子民一起畅饮，摔杯子，嚎叫，进行一系列阿萨风格活动的新神王，却一个人先行偷偷地溜了出来，鬼鬼祟祟地跑回自己的寝宫。</p><p>“你想说什么可以直说。”Loki蜷缩着身体窝在床上，脑袋靠着Thor结实的胸肌，闭着眼睛一边养神一边陪Thor唠嗑。呵，他才不会信这家伙好好的宴会不去，跑过来就是为了给自己揉肩捏腿的。</p><p>“没…没什么，这不是担心你用魔法太累了嘛。”被一眼看破的雷霆之神傻笑着打着哈哈。但担心这方面也并非作假，他还是第一次看Loki用这么大的魔法，将虚幻凝聚为现实，虽然是汇集的大家的力量，可主要施法者还是他。</p><p>亲手点亮阿斯加德的太阳，就像亲手拯救阿斯加德的神王一样。</p><p>“我敢肯定，绝对不止这个。”靠在雷神怀里的家伙翻了个白眼翻了个身，挪动着找了一个舒服的姿势，“你要真想让我休息，那就关灯，睡觉。”</p><p>“我……”Thor被怼得十分无奈，却依旧支支吾吾地不敢说出来。</p><p>“我给你五秒，要么好好说话，要么滚去开宴会别来打扰我。他们一会儿也会过来找你的，逃不掉。”有什么话是雷霆之神不敢说的。Loki望着Thor犹犹豫豫的样子直想揍人。阿斯加德都是他的了，这家伙还在害怕什么？</p><p>“别，我说，我……”Thor一听急了起来，连忙挥手认错。罢了罢了，说就说，谁怕谁啊。</p><p>“我想和你上床。”</p><p>“哦。”哦，上床。</p><p>上床……</p><p>…？！</p><p>邪神“噌”地一下从床上跳坐了起来，绿色的双眼瞪得老大，大脑嗡嗡地有些反应不过来，像一头惊慌失措的小鹿一样，懵在原地。</p><p>Thor有些紧张地等了一会儿，末了只见Loki还维持着刚刚的表情，傻呆呆地又问了一遍：“你刚刚说什么了来着？”</p><p>噗，合着这是还没反应过来。</p><p>偶然发现自己弟弟可爱一面的Thor，突然觉得，就算被捅刀子了也没关系了。</p><p>“那我…换个说法，方便你理解。”在耍流氓这个方面，卸下严肃正经的神王皮，平日的Thor还是很拿手的。更何况千年难得一见这小骗子这幅模样，不逗逗他怎么可以？</p><p>“我想上你。”雷神面无表情地复述。</p><p>“啊？”Loki还是不敢相信自己的耳朵。</p><p>“我说，我想用我的鸡巴捅你的屁股，这样你明白了吗？”雷神脸不红心不跳地又解释了一遍。</p><p>看看，这个下流的家伙！过了这么多年还是一点都没学会婉转礼貌，粗鄙又不符皇家礼仪的词汇一个个从嘴里往外面冒！</p><p>“你可以…不这么直白吗……”被撩得脸红的Loki颤抖着张嘴，半天只憋出了这一句话。</p><p>搞什么，这也太……</p><p>“这么说你是同意了？”Thor却很会挑重点，晃晃悠悠一副高兴的样子，结果下一秒就被送了刀子。</p><p>“我没。”终于从语言冲击力中反应过来的邪神阴沉了脸，不知从哪掏出了小刀一把捅上雷神的腹部，显然毫无杀伤力。“我拒绝。”</p><p>“可是……”</p><p>“没有可是！为什么你觉得我会答应你？这怎么可能，我们可是兄弟，兄弟！明白吗？”</p><p>Thor的话说到一半就被Loki打断，对方一脸严肃的样子让Thor不禁有些好笑。要知道，邪神红透的脸早就完全将他出卖，可惜本人尚不自知，还在找些蹩脚的理由……说真的，他们俩什么时候在意过规矩伦理了？都是一样的随心所欲。</p><p>“嘿，你终于承认了？”Thor讨好地抱住不知是气得还是羞得发抖的Loki，在他的脖子上蹭来蹭去，“可你也是我的神后，这可是我们的新婚之夜…你真的不打算和我…嗯？”</p><p>“不打算。”Loki一脸嫌弃地将他的脸推开，“我累了，我要睡觉了。”</p><p>“弟弟，新婚之夜……”雷神的声音中染上了些委屈。</p><p>“没有什么新婚之夜！那是你自己定的！”Loki对他的“装委屈”丝毫不理，冷漠地回头就要爬到床另一边去睡觉。结果才刚起身，脚踝就被一只手抓住，接着整个人被按进一个温暖的怀抱。</p><p>该死的，他才不会承认，Thor的温度真的让他感到舒服。</p><p>“你放开我…！去和你的朋友们过去！”Loki开始在他的怀里挣扎，于是Thor把他压在了床上限制了他的动作。“Easy…放松，Loki，我会让你感到快乐的。”</p><p>“我拒绝。”Loki再一次冷着脸拒绝，但其实内心已经炸开了锅。太近了，这个距离，过于危险，危险得让邪神也险些沦陷。</p><p>Thor却对他的拒绝不置可否。相处了这么长时间，他早就发现自己的弟弟是个口是心非的小傲娇了。“我觉得你是同意了。”雷神自有对付邪神别扭病的方法，毛茸茸的脑袋挤上他的胸膛，果不其然听见里面一阵小鹿乱撞。“你心跳得好快。”</p><p>“哦，是啊，很快。”Loki翻了个白眼，为自己越来越瞒不过Thor的伪装感到头疼，“被你气的，我快气死了。”</p><p>“我不会让你死的。”就像是将其他全部过滤了一般，Thor异常敏感地抓住了某个词汇，并下意识地说出这句话。末了他反应过来，抓了抓脑袋嘿嘿的笑了几声，意外的发现Loki突然沉默了。</p><p>“Hey,别这样，我错了。”感觉到自己弟弟心情的变化，雷神温柔地拍了拍他的脑袋，一副讨好的样子，成功让Loki的脸色缓和不少。</p><p>“你比以前变了很多。”他低声喃喃道。</p><p>他知道，他当然知道，从灭霸袭来到他复活，整整七年，Loki看着他的哥哥从故作坚强到彻底绝望。灵魂体无法穿越时空，但Loki想Thor一定回去见到了他们的母亲——那一天，他知道的，母亲去世的那一天。</p><p>但即便没有随他一起回去，Loki也能想到他们对话的模样。Thor一定是想藏起来又没藏好的，或许还会把从后面接近的母亲吓一跳？但她一定不会介意，甚至比起Thor的朋友们最先注意到他的肚子，母亲一定会第一个发现他的眼睛。</p><p>她一定说了很多很多鼓励的话，也一定认出了他来自未来，肯定也说了自己的事情不重要。她就是那么温柔，Loki永远也不会忘记那一天，侍卫来通知他母亲去世的消息前，他刚喝完母亲亲手做的最后一碗汤。</p><p>早知道以后再也喝不到了，当时该更慢点喝的。</p><p>但Thor可不知道他弟弟都干了什么，金闪闪的大太阳收紧的双臂让邪神回过神来。“不变的是我依旧爱你，Loki.”</p><p>也不知道哪学来的这么多撩人的破话，哦，对，那个差一碗饭就要变成胖子的星爵。</p><p>“你话比我还多…唔？！”Loki内心正打着和Thor继续口头交锋，然后抓个空挡变魔法逃走的盘算，结果下一句话刚出口，胸膛上传来的异样感就害他一下子变了声。瞪大眼睛反应过来的小骗子一下子红了整张脸，不再安安静静地躺在床上而是胡乱挣扎起来。</p><p>Thor却力气更大地一把将他按住，埋头将他的乳头吸吮出声，还不忘调戏：“你的乳头比我想象中还要敏感，弟弟。”</p><p>他的手按在他身上也不老实，胡乱地上下开始摸索起来。第一次要被上的Loki显然还没做好准备，一边想要阻止Thor乱动的手，一边又想将他的破脑袋推开。可惜，力气不够，哪个都没做到。</p><p>“我命令你住手…不行…你别……”他是想凶巴巴地发号施令的，可Thor不是中庭蝼蚁，根本不听他的，还害得他说不完整话。为什么这家伙会对自己产生这种欲望？Loki躺在床上，衣衫不整，有点欲哭无泪。</p><p>“嗯，有道理，确实。”谁知Thor却意外的松了嘴，听着Loki的话不停点头一副“有道理啊”的样子。刚还颓靡的Loki瞬间来了精神，以为他哥终于能放过他了，结果下一秒又被按住舌吻。</p><p>“做爱的第一步应该从接吻开始吧。”Thor自顾自地总结起来，但也一点没耽误只用舌头就把Loki缠得差点窒息。</p><p>“那种事…从哪开始都无所谓的吧…”差点没被憋死，Loki大脑空白地仰着头喘着粗气。自说自话的家伙，他想着，后知后觉地发现自己的思路被他带跑偏了，接连吃亏的诡计之神不满地鼓起腮帮。</p><p>哦，做爱，不就是做爱吗？插进去拔出来插进去拔出来然后高潮的事而已。满脑子黄色废料的肌肉混蛋，我今天就做给你看看！</p><p>于是邪神一爪子扒上上方还在笑的人的肩膀，浑身施力，趁其不备一下子从床上翻转，角度对调，Loki狠狠地把Thor按在了床上。</p><p>“你好烦。”邪神高高在上地俯视自己的猎物，余光瞥见对方要反抗的动作，闭着眼睛看都不看就精准地把他的两个胳膊两条腿儿给锁了起来。</p><p>魔法幻化出来的锁链缠上雷神的身体，刚刚还洋洋得意满口骚话的家伙汗颜又有点紧张地发现自己无法动弹。</p><p>“终于安静了，哥哥。”做完这一切的小骗子满意地点了点头，接着一屁股坐上兄长的肚子，把对方坐得嗷嗷直叫。“好吧，还是很吵。”却没有了刚才烦躁的语气，声音雀跃且尾音上扬。</p><p>“你想干什么，Loki，放开我。”雷神的声音中充满了无奈，晃着手上坚固的枷锁示意着。小混蛋却对此视若不见，心情很好地回答对方的问题：“干什么？当然是上你啊哥哥。”</p><p>小骗子的嘴角上扬起一个快乐的弧度：“这可是你要求的啊，我怎么能不满足你呢？”</p><p>“我说的分明是我上你…呃……”学习能力极强且记仇的Loki，学着之前Thor对他做的一样，以行动来打断对方的话。这个办法果然有效，Loki欣喜地发现对方果然闭口不言，细微的哼声中隐有隐忍，便又以牙还牙地出口调侃：“没想到堂堂雷霆之神，被蹂躏胸部的时候这么有感觉啊？”一脸的坏笑。</p><p>Thor在心里啧叹一声。行啊，你就嘚瑟吧，我看你一会儿怎么办。</p><p>正像好奇宝宝一样的在自己哥哥身上摸来摸去的小混蛋完全没有注意到，自己兄长指尖悄然闪烁起来，停留了几秒又突然消失的小电火花。</p><p>这可是个问题。Loki一边心不在焉地在Thor身上左戳戳右戳戳，一边想着该怎么完成这场性爱。既然Thor都已经这么欲求不满地请求他了，不借此来好好满足他一番可不是邪神的风格……但实际上，他也并没有和男人上床的经验。</p><p>总之……先把衣服扒了再说。</p><p>抱臂沉浸于自己幻想的小混球若有所思地点了点头，躺在床上仰视自己弟弟小表情的大混球雷神，搓着已经挣脱开束缚的手，假装一副紧张的模样，心里却早就笑到止不住。</p><p>他倒要看看Loki要干什么。</p><p>“Thor…”Loki的双手撑在Thor的耳边，低头坏心眼地冲他耳朵里吹气。他微凉的指尖熟练地凝聚魔法解开Thor的战甲，手指戏弄地在他身体上滑动，诡计之神蠕动双唇，银舌头开始发挥作用。</p><p>“哦，我亲爱的哥哥。”他带着凉意的手摸索在兄长时刻温暖的身体上，引来对方一阵颤抖，“你的身体这么敏感吗，只是触碰就颤抖着渴望起我了吗。”</p><p>“我会给你想要的…狠狠地刺穿你的身体，在你体内翻搅摩擦，限制你的高潮，让你兴奋到漏电。”</p><p>他说着又开始扒起雷神的裤子，解开腰带，再缓缓脱下。那巨大的、还是未勃起状态的阴茎从中渐渐露出全身。第一次近距离观察自己哥哥性器的邪神，脸烧得通红，嘴上却依旧喋喋不休。</p><p>“我要把你肏得哭着求我，没有我谁也无法满足你。我一根手指都能把你送上高潮。或许我们还能玩点有意思的，哥哥，我要把你按在王座上肏，让你浑身赤裸只能穿一件披风，戴着王冠，让整个阿斯加德都知道他们的神王是个在自己弟弟床上流水不断的变态。”</p><p>他说着下意识地舔起了嘴唇，歪着脑袋好像是在脑补那样的场面，手指故意地擦过Thor的家伙。反观躺在床上观察自己弟弟的雷神，被他一番话搞得不知是该气还是该笑，在内心直翻白眼。</p><p>好啊，想法挺多的，等会儿我就全满足你。</p><p>湛蓝的眸子中闪动着欲火不断，紧紧盯着在自己身上作怪的小骗子，看着他伸手试探性地揉捏着自己的阴茎。“以你这么磨磨唧唧的速度还想反攻吗？”他假装被锁住的样子，看热闹不嫌事儿大地挑衅起自己的兄弟。果不其然，Loki一下子来了精神，不爽的目光狠狠扫过来。</p><p>接着他扶起Thor的阴茎，没再多少犹豫就闭着眼睛往自己嘴里送。粗大的家伙撑开口腔将其塞满，竟仍有一部分留在外面。“呃唔…”Loki有点不好受地皱起眉，但为了体现自己的厉害还是故意给他做了深喉。</p><p>“哼嗯……”同样是第一次和男人上床——对方还是自己弟弟的雷神，被口得十分愉快。那是比和女神们做爱还舒爽的快感，常被自己纠缠的舌头如今为自己的阴茎服侍，刚一开始便深喉的举动更是让他爽到赞叹。</p><p>得到自己哥哥反应回馈的Loki得意地在心里笑笑，一边继续着动作，一边思考着接下来该怎么做。他经历过的性爱并不多，平日也很少参与Fandral他们背后对情爱之事的讨论。理论上是知道些，但对于肏男人来讲，实战还是个新手。</p><p>Thor享受地眯起眼睛，几乎要忍不住伸手去按Loki的头。从他的角度望过去，甚至还能隐约窥探到Loki衣服里面的色彩。宽松的睡衣从他的肩膀滑下，专心思考着怎么对付自己哥哥的家伙完全没有注意到自己已经暴露。</p><p>常年严实包裹在战甲下的皮肤干净而白暂，让人光是远观就有亵玩的想法。Thor咽着吐沫紧盯着看，意外地发现自己弟弟已经兴奋得挺立的乳尖。</p><p>光是舔舐兄长的阴茎就让你兴奋起来了吗，brother.</p><p>雷神的目光愈加被情欲充斥，原本安安静静放在床头的双手也开始躁动不安。</p><p>Loki用力地吸吮着哥哥的阴茎，尝到有些腥躁的味道在口中化开。他并不愿承认这让他甚至有些兴奋，那根粗大的，结实的家伙正在自己口中逐渐变大，把舌头压得愈来愈移动艰难。他想他可能有点上瘾，吸裹着那根竟不太想要离开。</p><p>这只是开头，只是开头。Loki在内心提醒自己。让诡计之神为他口一发可是要付出代价的，他可是待会儿要把雷霆之神肏在身下的男人。</p><p>这么想着，邪神不禁有些分了心。对龟头的生涩舔弄逐渐放缓，Loki扶着那根狰狞的肉棒，看着上面自己唾液和兄长精液留下的亮晶晶的水渍发呆。</p><p>我是不是该…进行下一步了？正在踌躇的诡计之神还没想好下一步骤，就被一只大手狠狠地按下脑袋。膨胀的肉棒重新塞进嘴里，埋入直抵着喉咙引发作呕。</p><p>“唔…呜呜…咳…”被提着后颈将口中的阴茎吐出，吞掉了一些唾液与精液混合物的Loki呛咳着，刚刚突然的动作令他大脑有些空白。他颤抖着嘴唇下意识地想要咒骂，结果第一个字刚出口就又被按下了头。</p><p>“Fu…唔唔嗯…嗯…”</p><p>已经坐起身的人温柔地抓着他的后颈，动作却是粗暴得很。那根大家伙在Loki的口中进进出出，磨蹭过他柔软的舌苔，深入过他的喉咙。银舌头的小骗子想说些什么，却被阴茎堵住了嘴，只能支支吾吾地不断发出反抗的声音，双手抓紧了床单。</p><p>“好吃吗Loki，你哥哥的棒棒糖？”雷神将硬得发烫的阴茎又一次从邪神口中抽出，这一次他并没有着急把他再塞回去，而是用指腹搓着液体，然后尽数抹到邪神的脸上。</p><p>“Loki——”</p><p>吃阴茎吃到兴奋的小骗子烧红了整张脸，半趴坐在Thor身上呛咳。他想挥开兄长那只讨厌的手，但刚抬手又被钳住压了回去。Thor扶着自己的阴茎拍打Loki的侧脸，俯视的角度看着对方，格外的色情。</p><p>“你简直…唔！”用另一只手擦去沾到嘴角的淫液，眼眶被熏得湿润的人刚组织好语言想讽刺一番，那边金发的男人又毫不犹豫地用自己的性器堵住了他的嘴——那才不是什么需要回答的问题，已经被“好心”扒光的雷神能清楚地感觉到自己弟弟硬起来的下身。</p><p>“你想上我？”Thor继续在弟弟的口中快速抽插，扶着他快要垂下去的脑袋，“你想上我？”他又问了一遍，让眼泪都被逼出来的Loki感受到浓浓的危机。他的哥哥用膝盖不轻不重地顶着他的下体，Loki只能抓紧Thor的大腿保持平衡。</p><p>“光是舔舔阴茎你就能硬成这样，你还说你想上我？”</p><p>Loki能感受到来自于兄长——雷霆之神，阿萨神王被小看了的愤怒。但是他——诡计之神，九界最厉害的大魔法师，同样不会服输。</p><p>就算这具身体不适合做上面的那一个，他也绝不会被Thor牵着鼻子跑！</p><p>于是刚说完，Thor就接受了来自弟弟过尖的指甲的亲密问候。大腿根被抓的疼痛远比其他地方强烈，发现挑衅的金发男人眉头一挑，进出的力道更加凶狠，几乎每一下都深触他的喉咙。</p><p>Loki也不再无助地抓着床单任由兄长宰割。他开始有规律地按压Thor的囊袋，用手心包裹住他们揉搓。他的舌头找准空隙一遍遍摩擦过龟头，放出牙齿轻磨着那根威胁。</p><p>Thor被Loki强硬的态度激励得更加兴奋想去征服，同时也被搞得哭笑不得：“你还真能给我咬断不成？”</p><p>“唔…你可以…试试。”好胜心起来的小混蛋埋头为他口交，绿色的双眸似笑非笑地瞥过来，Thor好像看到了他弟弟的中指。</p><p>“你可真是…辣爆了，Loki.”</p><p>富有挑战感的情人，与女神做爱完全无法体会到的感觉。那帮无聊的家伙只会在他的耳边说各种甜言蜜语，对他百依百顺。爬上雷神床的女人很多，因为各种目的：爱慕，利用，窥探……但无人可以成为他的对手。</p><p>大量粘稠的浊液从端口喷出，Loki鼓起了腮帮还是没能把他们尽数收纳。残余的液体一部分从嘴角滑落，一部分喷在了脸上。四目相对的两人在对方眼里同时捕捉到了欲望，Loki咽下口中的液体，爬起身吻上兄长。</p><p>腥躁的味道在口中交互，学什么都很快的Loki缠着哥哥的舌头就开始吸吮。慢了一步成为被动者的雷神一挑眉，膝盖向上顶了Loki的屁股，听到对方不满的哼声，搂紧那具软下来的身体，扣住他的后脑夺回主导权。</p><p>接吻到最后，还未学会换气的邪神几乎快喘不上气来。Thor吻着他一直到发现他要晕倒，才呼吸略有急促地笑嘻嘻将他放开。体能方面无论如何都打不过哥哥的小骗子趴在他身上，不满地掐了一把他光裸的背部。</p><p>“去你的Thor.”他在Thor耳边咬牙嘶道，然后就被捏了屁股。</p><p>和雷神比试可是一件累事，何况他今天魔法的消耗量几乎前所未有的大。折腾一番展示了自己做受也并不比谁差的家伙干脆赖在罪魁祸首身上，倒是意外地有些期待接下来的性爱……而且，Thor先射了，可他还没呢。</p><p>“呜…说说看，你从哪学会的魔法？”Loki突然抬头咬了一口Thor的下唇煽风点火，Thor吓了一跳轻啧一声，揉着被咬肿的嘴唇，扯开弟弟的一点裤子，把双手探进去抓起屁股。</p><p>“这个吗？”Thor示意了一下自己脱离束缚的四肢，得到邪神一哼，便用下巴蹭了蹭他的头顶。</p><p>“从你被Thanos杀死之后……”雷神的声音顿了顿。他不再像从前那样提起Thanos就会精神崩溃了，但那天的场景依然是他永远的阴影。他晃了晃头甩掉它们，“我的复仇失败了。”</p><p>Loki在这时抬起了头，拉着兄长的肩膀和他更靠近了些。这次他把Thor按到了自己怀里，捋着他长长的金发搓了搓。</p><p>他想起来了……</p><p>“我想，无限宝石或许都无法拯救你了，但我不会轻易放弃。”</p><p>他在屋子里跌跌撞撞地灌酒，书本堆满了卧室。那些复杂的文字看得他脑袋疼，连最低级魔法都没掌握全的，一向以武制人的雷神，揉着刺痛的太阳穴将一句句魔法口令凝刻于心。</p><p>“或许一些宇宙魔法可以救你。”</p><p>“所以你翻遍了Asgard的残留书卷，背诵那些有用或无用的魔法口令，即便你大多数使用不出来？”</p><p>所以他能在爆炸时听清兄弟吟唱的魔法，能在制作太阳时发现他的虚弱，及时给他手臂，及时收集民众的力量。否则别说新婚之夜了，三天之内Loki能不能醒都是个问题。</p><p>所以，当然，他也能看懂弟弟简单的束缚魔法。</p><p>阿斯加德的神王，为了那一丝丝可以拯救自己兄弟，自己爱人的希望，夜以继日地，将他从不愿意看的书卷一本本阅读。他一个人翻完了整个阿萨的藏书。</p><p>“嗯……”狮王从喉中哼出声音，抱紧他的兄弟服软。金色的长发蹭得Loki胸口发痒，那里面的小精灵正咚咚地飞速跳个不停。</p><p>“弟弟你的心跳好快。”</p><p>Loki的怀抱就像是温暖的港湾，供给旅途疲惫的雷神停靠。他在海上一个人漂泊了太久，风浪侵袭，形影单只，摇摇欲坠。他几乎不敢相信自己是怎样地熬过来，或许是岸边的灯塔，即使遥远到看不见的距离，也在Thor心中一直明亮。</p><p>“闭嘴，蠢货。”被点破的Loki搓着拳头给Thor来了一下，即将触碰到他的时候又故意放轻了力道。与其说是揍，更不如说是在给委屈的大金毛顺毛。</p><p>Thor自然是乐得享受这种待遇，同时爪子也不老实地乱动起来，撩起Loki的衣服抚摸着他的腰侧。长时间握着武器的手上长着茧，硬硬地蹭过敏感的皮肤，蹭得Loki一下子就软了身子。</p><p>”弟弟，弟弟……”受撩拨的雄狮可不会这么轻易放弃猎物，趁虚而入地把对方重新压回身下，隔着裤子将两人的性器贴在一起。他伸出舌头舔弄对方的耳垂，将一声声的呼唤涂进他的脑海。</p><p>”I'm here...嗯…”Loki搓着那颗受过伤的毛茸茸的脑袋回答安慰，下一秒就被拉开了裤子。兄长的手指不再迟疑地探入股间，磨蹭上皱缩的穴口。</p><p>出生到大头一次被别人摸到这种地方的Loki，第一反应不是逃跑就是逃跑。然而他刚试图扭动就又被强行按回床上，Thor把膝盖塞进他的双腿间，Loki就只能微开着双腿给他摸。</p><p>“……”想要拒绝的话哽在喉间。Loki其实很想说别再碰了，很奇怪，但刚才他分明一副无所畏惧的样子，这时候刚开始就退缩了，也太丢人了吧。</p><p>于是邪神即便是红了脸，不自然地望向一边的翠绿眸子盛了慌张，身体在Thor的每一次逗弄下都因紧张而颤栗着，他也依旧紧紧地咬住下唇闭口不言，只是偶尔发出几声压不住的鼻音。</p><p>——那根手指滑进了他的身体。</p><p>那根温暖的、粗糙的手指进入了他，挤进了从未经人事的内壁，就着内里挽留的温存和逐渐湿润的液体开始蠕动起来，探索着摸向深处，又猝不及防地抽出来。</p><p>“唔。”兄长的手指突然地抽出又插入的时候，Loki发出惊讶的一哼。说归说，他是第一次体验这种感觉，身体里塞进别的什么，新奇得很。</p><p>他愣愣地躺在床上，呆呆地看着Thor在自己身上动作，微红的双颊显得他此时单纯又可爱极了。他似乎是在细细体会这种陌生的感觉，只有一指还很好承受，有着细小的，躁动不安的快乐诱惑着他往更深堕落。</p><p>“没想到堂堂诡计之神，被一个指头抽插穴口就会变得这么可爱？”Thor的吻一路下滑最终落在Loki的小腹上，嘴唇蹭在他的肚脐下绕圈圈。一抬头便看到自己弟弟一副难见的懵懂样，便忍不住出口学着对方之前的挑衅逗他，果不其回过神的小混球直接脸红地窜了一下。</p><p>被一脚踹上腰部的Thor非但没有生气，反而拉住送来的脚踝亲了亲他的脚尖。被这个动作取悦的Loki噗呲一声笑出来，又有点不好意思地晃了晃想要挣脱，谁知Thor下一秒就握住了另一只把他们大分拉向两边。</p><p>下身的隐秘一下子暴露在自己的血亲面前，Loki吓得愣了一下后立刻想要合拢双腿遮住，那边Thor却早有准备。他大力地压着Loki的膝盖，把它们挂在自己的臂弯上，接着边嗅着边舔下去。</p><p>“你这里还粉嫩嫩的，我敢肯定我是第一个开阔这片土地的人。”雷神得意的样子就像是在战场上，那种冲在最前面披荆斩棘的快感。他骄傲地舔着嘴角，目光落在那片地方是不带遮拦的贪婪和狂热，灼灼的视线刺得Loki身体发热。</p><p>“Thor！”说不出拒绝的话，又一时羞耻心无法适应。那条已经舔遍自己上身的舌头落在大腿根，他的哥哥张嘴用牙齿叼起一小块肉轻咬着，Loki终于忍无可忍地喊了一声他的名字。</p><p>“你是香的。”可Thor又这么说。</p><p>“……你磨磨唧唧的烦死了。”Loki撇头故意无视兄长带着调戏意味的赞美。他想好好说话的，可那些话从喉咙中涌出，途径银舌头的时候又被绕出了别的味道，最后变成了“你是不是不行，还不如我肏你爽快。”</p><p>容易遭殃的话一经出口，Loki就自暴自弃地咬了自己的舌尖。完蛋，他当然知道，Thor一定会被“不行”这句话再次激怒，天知道他接下来又要面对什么样的“惩罚”。</p><p>“我不行？Loki你可真是敢说啊。”果不其然，Thor立刻就勾起了一个“Loki式的笑容”——带着点讽刺，又有点好笑的，玩味又跃跃欲试的笑容。异常熟悉的笑容绽放在兄长脸上意外地很般配，Loki捂着脑袋觉得自己之前一千多年对Thor的认识都需要重新理解一遍。</p><p>“哦，我亲爱的弟弟。”他温热的手掌一寸寸地抚过弟弟的身体，与对方胡乱无章的摸法不同，他的每一次触碰都让邪神呼吸紊乱，“你的身体这么敏感吗，只是触碰就颤抖着渴望起我了吗。”</p><p>该死的有学有样。自己的台词被别人盗用，还用得更有感觉了，Loki恨不得立刻找个洞钻进去。</p><p>糟透了，他几乎不用想也知道Thor接下来要做些什么了。他之前说的那些色情台词……都有什么来着？</p><p>“一根手指都能把你送上高潮。”Thor及时地带着坏笑提醒道。Loki震惊于他哥哥的记忆能有这么好，还是说自己被撩得已经大脑退化了吗？</p><p>手指再次埋入体内，带着力道的搅动带来的不再是第一次的轻微的欲望了，而是开始变得难以忍受的瘙痒，流出更多的汁液，收缩更加频繁的邀请。</p><p>他的哥哥，混球，真的只塞进去一根手指，只有一根。</p><p>一根手指已经无法满足他了。Loki不满地不停挑衅，甚至扭动屁股讨好身上的人，可Thor即使硬得厉害也无动于衷。他在Loki体内摸索了一阵，按上一个小小的凸起。</p><p>“嗯唔！”</p><p>被按住的那一刻Loki猛然停止了嘴炮攻击，刚刚还用力扭动的腰部也软榻下来。他听见Thor在自己耳边笑嘻嘻的哼声，却不知道发生了什么。只是这一次，Thor的手指每次都对准了那个地方蹂躏，而每次的蹂躏都与触碰其他地方不同的引发他的颤栗。</p><p>“啊…这是…什么…”Loki惊异地喘着粗气问道，体温的不断上升让他开始觉得蔽体的衣物全是麻烦。他控制不住地拉扯着自己已经被Thor揉的烂巴巴的衣领，想要从中挣脱出来。</p><p>Thor也很简单粗暴地帮助了他，暂时抽离手指，然后两手握住衣服一拉，价格绝对不菲的睡衣就宣布了报废。</p><p>“你…啊…他妈的就不会正常…脱衣服吗！”帮弟弟解决问题，Thor立刻又把手指插进湿润的后穴戳弄前列腺。Loki咬牙切齿地抓着自己被撕烂的衣服，Thor扯起他乳头的动作又让他乖乖闭了嘴。</p><p>“反正揉成这样你之后也不会穿了。”Thor无所谓地耸耸肩，手上动作不停。Loki觉得自己后方越来越奇怪，不再应答他的问题，而是皱着眉把脸藏在手臂下忍受着。</p><p>那酥麻的感觉不断扩大，从脊柱一直上升到大脑疯狂颤抖。Loki甚至觉得意识都不再是自己的，他现在的状态任人宰割。“啊…嗯啊…”就连举起手臂的力量都没有了，小骗子蹙着眉头，翠绿的双眼迷茫着失去焦距。</p><p>“呃啊……”随着手指戳弄凸起的速度更快，Loki长叹了一口气，觉得下体好像一瞬间涌出了什么，失真的喘息让他突然怀疑是否是自己的声音。麻木波及了大脑，里头仿佛有电流噼里啪啦地作响，处于一种放空的状态。</p><p>他高昂起脑袋，有一瞬的凝息，又开始大口地吸气。他的双眼缓慢地阖上，那从未体会过的一波又一波不同于射精的情潮将他卷入水里，可带来的却不是窒息和疲惫，反而之前消耗魔法的劳累都被推挤走，他格外地兴奋起来。</p><p>“哼嗯……”Thor就这么注视着自己弟弟持久的高潮，无意识发出乖巧呻吟的模样。等到Loki渐渐从浪潮中摆脱出来，那攀至巅峰的感觉开始消失，翠眸找回自己的心神，Thor才温柔地撩去弟弟散落在脸侧已被浸湿的碎发。</p><p>“这是前列腺高潮。”说是惩罚，这样的惩罚也未免太甜蜜了点。Thor无奈的看着自己弟弟似乎是来了劲头的模样解释，罢了，谁让自己爱他呢？</p><p>Loki听着点点头，整个身体烧得通红却意外没有别扭，反而意犹未尽地舔舔干裂的嘴唇评价：“嗯…很舒服。”</p><p>“之后还有更舒服的。”</p><p>于是没什么经验的，以为做爱就是这么简单的Loki信了自己哥哥的鬼话。</p><p>只有三秒钟。</p><p>因为三秒过后，他的哥哥就突然从天使变成了恶魔，好像之前的一切不过假象。那已经硬挺的粗大阴茎招呼都没打，就被整根塞进了Loki的屁股里。疼痛，舒爽和说不上来的滋味，Loki尖叫着抓住Thor的胳膊，指甲扣进留下深深的指痕，抬高双腿，脚趾反复蜷缩松开着发颤。</p><p>“啊！啊…啊……”他无助地喊叫，这次是真正的大脑空白。疼痛从连接处股股传来刺痛神经，可又被滚烫的身体自然接纳。高烫将眼尾熏得通红，Loki已然顾不上擦去眼泪，于是生理泪水便随着兄长猛烈的动作开始接二连三地滚落。</p><p>巨大的物体撑开穴口塞得满满，将褶皱全部抚平开来，却仍有更加胀大的趋势。反复的抽插带出淫液，睾丸啪啪地打在敏感的穴口，打在通红的臀部上。初经情事就被如此粗暴对待，Loki呻吟的声音中都带着哭腔，可Thor却像野兽一样冲刺得不管不顾。</p><p>他揽住弟弟的腰肢，亲吻他颤抖的双腿，把他整个人都按在怀里，带着他上下起伏。那是插入就再也出不来的冲动，把身下的人抱紧了他就不会再松开，有欲望，有占有，有恐惧，也有野性的欺凌冲动。</p><p>他确实在这么做，他一上来就抽插得实在是太快，他的弟弟还不曾适应就被摇摆得快要昏迷。“啊…嗯啊…Thor…哈…”可对方混乱时叫着自己名字的模样无疑是毒性更强的催情剂，Thor觉得自己似乎中了名为“Loki”的毒药，而对方亦是毒药亦是解药。</p><p>甜腻的味道化开在口腔，Loki伸手去抱Thor的脖子。“慢…啊…”提出的要求在还未出口时就被冲击得破碎，那双挂在对方肩膀上的手也又无力地垂下去。兽性发作却依旧维持着不弄伤弟弟理性的大家伙敏锐地发现这一点，他扶着对方的后背把他捞起坐起来，又一把将他重按在自己的阴茎上，却是抱紧了他给他足够的安全感。</p><p>Loki将疲惫的头颅搭在Thor的肩上。他的哥哥长得足够强壮，宽阔的双肩躺起来非常舒服。 他双腿紧紧夹着Thor的腰部，隐忍着快要击散理智的欲望，力道之大甚至勒出红痕。</p><p>他张口发狠地咬上那块鼓起的肌肉报复，叼着那块肉用犬牙摩擦，努力地抬手用尖利的指甲在Thor的背上留下抓痕。感到刺痛的大个子挑眉，非但没有屈服，还加重了力道，龟头狠狠地撞击前列腺。</p><p>“啊！Thor…Thor……”下体仿佛不是自己的，受到重击后Loki再次失力地软进Thor怀中。迷茫的翠绿眸子开始染上水雾，模糊了眼前的人脸，全身都被后穴的快感感染。“Thor…”沙哑的声音带着委屈，金子一样的长发散落在脸上，那个狮子一样的男人在吞食他入腹。</p><p>“你该叫我什么？”在剧烈的颠簸中，那个男人靠在他的耳边问。</p><p>Loki迷迷糊糊地摇头不想作答，思考在此时变成了再麻烦不过的事情，他昏昏沉沉地想要睡过去，可欲望又拉扯着他不禁蹭动。</p><p>“乖，这就坚持不住了吗Loki，回答我的问题。”Thor在床上却霸道得很，一边帮弟弟顺着汗湿的长发，一边缓慢却又节奏地挺弄腰部。“嗯？”他每蹦一个词就要动一下，把Loki顶得大脑发懵，“你叫我什么？”</p><p>“白痴…嗯啊…蠢…货…哈…混蛋……”Loki几乎要被这片情海淹没，但倔强本性使然，加之塞满后穴的肉棒步步逼迫，他还是侧着耳朵努力辨认那个让自己安心的声音。银舌头从不服输地反驳回去。</p><p>“你是真的会说。”然后他便感到眼前一片天旋地转，粗大硬挺的阴茎在他的后穴内旋转一圈，擦着敏感的壁肉吓得他惊叫出声。然后那个大家伙就离开了他，Loki跪趴在床上体验被空气肏着的感觉——那被破开的小穴一时还无法合拢，一张一缩地吸裹着空气。</p><p>“你的下面也很会说。”Thor在背后抚摸着他漂亮的脊背，从修长的脖颈一直摸到挺翘的双臀。那里被长期地拍击已经泛红，穴口内空虚的淫液滴滴答答地顺着腿根滑下，淫荡不堪。“它说它需要我。”Thor的声音中带着得意。</p><p>“你该叫我什么？”</p><p>还是那个该死的问题。</p><p>Loki清楚Thor想要的答案，但越是清楚他就越是绕着不愿意说。一边被肏一边这样喊着实在是过于羞耻，可金发的男人从不介意让他们间的羞耻度再上几分。还硬挺的巨物埋进臀缝蹭着张开的穴口，他听着弟弟诱人的呻吟，对着两坨丰润动了坏心。</p><p>“想要吗？”Thor捏着柔软的臀肉问。</p><p>Loki沉默了一会儿，最后艰难地点了点头。</p><p>“啪！”</p><p>“呃啊！”</p><p>突然身后清脆的拍击声打得Loki发懵，接着就是后知后觉的火辣辣的疼痛，提醒着他自己被兄长打了屁股的事实。“Wait…Th…啊！”他震惊地抓紧床单想要质疑，可Thor的巴掌不给他反应时间就再次起落。</p><p>粗糙的手掌拍击上臀部，仿佛教训小孩子一样的方式让Loki全身都羞得发红。可可怕的是那接连的拍击竟给他带来了快感，暴露的感觉更是带着刺激，仿佛唤醒了邪神心中沉睡着的淫兽。</p><p>而就在他躁动不安，兴奋又迟疑之时，他的哥哥又是一掌掴上他的屁股，这次甚至扇打到了小穴，他蛮横地下达命令：</p><p>“求我。”</p><p>Loki渴望着的那根狠狠摩擦过穴口。</p><p>“求我我就给你。”</p><p>雷神说罢就不再大幅动作，只是缓慢地上下挪移阴茎撩拨叫嚣着瘙痒的小穴，每一次动作都有新鲜的液体粘到已经湿漉的肉棒上。Loki摇了摇头将脸埋进床单中，张着嘴却发不出声音，唾液从嘴角滑下去。</p><p>连续的拍打声响彻在寂静的房间，Loki闭上眼睛还能听到自己吞咽吐沫的咕噜声和咚咚的心跳。Thor在他身后不紧不慢，淡定得仿佛他没有丝毫欲望只是为了惩罚，可那硬得吓人的一根分明早已滚烫。Thor也在隐忍，Loki想，那个混蛋。</p><p>“…哥哥。”Loki最终还是妥协，这样的僵持不是办法，何况他早已将后背放心地交给了他。他开口用颤抖的声音喊出那个叫过无数遍的称呼，尽管此时那显得无比色情，但乱伦的快感又让他莫名的心痒——他咬了咬牙在脑中拟定讨伐的台词。</p><p>“Thor，哥哥…哈…”他张口呼唤对方，先是名字，再是关系，然后低低的喘息给它们轻飘飘地伴奏，气势上是差了几分，可更撩人心。</p><p>果然，Thor的动作有一瞬的凝滞。他无声地深呼吸忍住一捅到底的想法，发出慵懒的哼声：“继续。”</p><p>就这样，那磁性的男低音又将魅力反弹，Loki好笑地哼出鼻音，牙齿咬着被单快将它磨破。</p><p>“操我，喂给我你的鸡巴。”</p><p>他咽着唾液似乎是开始接受这场性爱，在一点都不后悔地说出色情讨饶的话时，声音中除了隐忍的欲望甚至还有带着鼻音的轻笑，屁股故意地向后顶着往Thor胯下送。</p><p>这样的邀请实在是不能再明显、再诱人了。Thor的阴茎被Loki一系列的举动搞得更加滚烫，他低笑一声发出满意的喟叹，捏着那丰满通红的臀肉，掰开已经湿得过分的小穴，阴茎猛地，用Thor·Odinson和Loki·Odinson都期望的那样，一插到底，直抵深处，然后不顾一切地疯狂抽插起来。</p><p>“啊…嗯啊…Thor…bro…”Loki被撞得呻吟连连，身体在摇摆中几乎要不堪重负地倒下。但Thor的胳膊紧紧卡住了他的腰，他冲撞的力道霸道又凶猛，可拥抱爱人、亲吻爱人时又用尽了雷霆之神几乎全部的温柔。</p><p>他们格外地喜欢接吻，唇齿相交，舌尖缠绕，唾液交换，口腔中尽是对方的味道。他们可以像野兽一般互相撕咬，但他们清楚那凶巴巴的爱意，别样的味道，九界第一的战神与九界第一的魔法师，总是要与其他神明不太一样，又何论人类呢。</p><p>又一次被碾压过敏感点，Loki仰着脖子尖叫起来。他的阴茎颤抖着想要射精，但另一个人竟比他自己还察觉更快。宽大厚实的手掌包上即将到达极限的小家伙，手指残忍地按住端部，将不知何来的小棉签塞了进去。</p><p>“啊…Thor…啊！”Loki开始猛烈地挣扎，后果就是被阴茎捅得更深。他腰软地堪堪用一只手臂撑起身子，眼中蓄满了泪水，委屈巴巴地回头对他的哥哥求饶：“Thor…哥哥，我的哥哥，让我射，求你了……”该死的，Thor差点就要心软地放手了。</p><p>他的阴茎又胀大了两人都明显能感受出来的一圈。这可有点尴尬，Thor想，但他气势上总不能弱了Loki几分——不然他那个坏心眼的弟弟，前几秒还能眼泪汪汪地叫哥哥求救，后几秒就能不知从哪掏出来小刀一把捅上。</p><p>于是Thor又硬着头皮狠狠顶了几下：“说点好听的。”他又掐了把Loki的腰威胁着。</p><p>“哈…你想听什么？”回头求饶的动作似乎用完了他最后的力气，Loki喘息着又倒回床上。之前拟定好的话早就抛到脑后，他闭着眼任由兄长宰割，在他的身体各处留下印记，一边开始了声情并茂的“演讲”。</p><p>“我喜欢…你金灿灿的头发。”Loki这样说着，脑中便浮现了他哥哥金发的模样。Thor在扎辫子的方面上格外有天赋，当然少不了小时候拿Loki做的练习。那头金发被保养得格外的好，手感顺滑。</p><p>正在他这么想着的时候，Thor突然揽住他的上半身将他捞起来。Loki跪坐在Thor的怀里，后穴夹紧体内的阴茎。Thor揉着他的脑袋后仰，给他一个安全的支撑点，于是Loki顺势埋进了那头松散的头发。</p><p>“我也要…这个…”他一边喘着，一边从密密麻麻的金发中叼出那根无论何时都不会解开的小发辫。那条辫子上金色和黑色交织，Loki知道那是自己的头发。</p><p>“哈…我也要！”神后大人难得撒娇，在神王大人怀里扭动身子，有抽插的水渍声伴奏。“乖，别乱动，我给你编。”Thor连忙拽住要自己晃倒的人，亲吻他已经迷茫的绿色眼睛，不带犹豫地薅下一把自己的头发，耐心地编进爱人的发中。</p><p>Loki看着那双手绕过自己的肩膀，在脑侧认真地编着麻花，才雀跃地继续开口：“我喜欢你的眼睛。”</p><p>“像是大海。像是阿斯加德的星空。”</p><p>说罢他又得到了Thor落在眼角的一个吻：“我也喜欢你的眼睛。”</p><p>“像是森林。像是最漂亮的绿宝石。”</p><p>得到奖励的小骗子哼哼唧唧地表达了满意，揪着自己和哥哥的异色发辫在手中把玩。Thor加大了力度抱着他，于是Loki闭上了眼睛：“我喜欢你的嘴巴。”</p><p>“平时傻傻呼呼的不会说话，一到奇怪的时候就变得能说会道，你说讨厌不讨厌？”Loki努力仰了头去咬Thor的下嘴唇，只咬到了一下，但是力气不小。Thor摸着嘴上多出来的一圈牙印嘶了一声，躲开他的又一次攻击，狠狠顶了一下他作为惩罚。</p><p>“呜啊！”身体再次失去平衡，Loki连忙攥紧身下的毯子，不受控制地哼叫一声。他用磨得发红的臀尖蹭着Thor的小腹，双手反抓在那两块过大的胸肌上揉捏着发泄着不满：“我喜欢你的巨乳。”邪神弯了弯嘴角，特意挑了一个听起来很诡异的词汇，然后就被大力地揉了屁股。</p><p>“这是肌肉！”他的哥哥不满地哼哼，埋在体内的阴茎又开始缓慢但磨人地律动。Loki无法释放的前端突突地弹跳着，他伸手想要抚慰自己，但兄长的手又用不容拒绝的力道拦截了他，十指相扣。</p><p>“Thor…Thor，放开我吧，我的好哥哥…哈…”Loki开始支撑不住，汹涌的快感磨得他浑身发软，他开始讨好地磨蹭着雷神的耳朵低语，意识到对方并不吃这套后撇了撇嘴，轻声说：“我喜欢你的鸡巴。”</p><p>Thor的呼吸一滞。</p><p>发现有成效的小混球有些得意，观察到兄长有趣反应的快感超出念出那些淫乱词汇的羞耻感。“他顶得我好舒服。”Loki说着，紧接着就被重新按在了床上，“我喜欢你操我…嗯啊啊！”</p><p>Thor把Loki的腰抬高叠起一个神奇的弧度，甚至他的两条腿都被弯折到顶到脑袋两边的床铺。Thor浑身的重量压上来，猝不及防的姿势和前所未有的深度惊得Loki剧烈地喘息起来。他张着嘴失了神，涣散的目光一时无法聚焦，但下体放大的水声还是让他面红耳赤。</p><p>雷神用他能达到的最快的速度抽插，听着那张能说会道的嘴都吐不出除了呻吟外的一个完整句子。“T…哈啊啊…啊…嗯…Th……”看啊，他连他的名字都叫不出来了。</p><p>阴茎粗暴地顶到最深，快速地抽出时又带出大把黏液。Loki感觉下体发涨，密密麻麻的快感加上胸膛被压制着的缺氧让他翻着白眼几乎快晕过去。这实在是太过了。Loki无意识地舔了一口自己流下来的眼泪，被Thor亲了一下。</p><p>“我爱你。”进攻的速度并没有变，每一次的力道依旧顶的Loki浑身发颤。Thor取出那个限制了Loki的小东西，立刻便听到他的兄弟大声地啜泣起来：“嗯…Th…我…唔…”</p><p>白色的浊液喷溅在Loki自己的脸上，顺着脸颊流淌的样子格外色情。绞紧的后穴贪婪地吸裹着阴茎，Thor闷哼一声又狠狠抽插几次，顶的自己弟弟整个身体都往前滑了几下，终于一股脑地射进了他的身体。</p><p>Loki已经全然没了刚才得意的样子，他呆呆地看着天花板，脑袋放空地大口呼吸着，甚至连Thor退出了他的身体都没发现。虚软的双腿依旧大开着挂在兄长的肩上，被爽到了的家伙与之前完全相反的小心翼翼放回床上。</p><p>Thor瞧着自己弟弟半天没缓过来的傻乎乎的样子，又看到他被自己肏得一时没法闭合的红肿小穴，感觉心疼又好笑，“Loki——”他俯身把身下的人从锁骨一直亲到小腹，然后脑袋被夹住。</p><p>“Th…or…”Loki好像缓过来一些，不过还是呆呆的。他吸了吸鼻子，哭得红红的眼睛有些茫然地转着，“Thor、Thor。”</p><p>“我在。”金发的大家伙毫不犹豫地把人抱进自己的怀里，听着他小声断断续续地嘟囔：“我喜欢…”“嗯？”他低头凑了过去，看着自己弟弟眨着眼睛摇了摇头。</p><p>“我也爱你。”Loki伏在Thor耳边用很轻很轻的声音说，可还是被Thor听见了。刹那间雷神感觉有烟花在自己耳边炸响，让他控制不住地抱紧怀里的人一顿乱啃。</p><p>而Loki在意识到自己说了什么之后整个人都又红了起来。他好像终于回过神来的推拒着胸口那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，声音沙哑着挣扎：“你快下去！”</p><p>“你刚刚说爱我。”<br/>“你听错了！我什么也没说！”<br/>“你说了，我记住了。”<br/>“Thor·Odinson你不要太过分——”<br/>“我爱你，Loki，我爱你。”</p><p>“我爱你。”最后Loki无奈地被Thor的告白打败。“我爱你。”身上的家伙不停地重复着，Loki翻了个白眼：“你还会说点别的吗？”</p><p>Thor还真的转过头摆出一副认真思考的样子。难得看自己的哥哥运转大脑，Loki露着小虎牙刚想开口调侃，就看着金发的男人一脸阳光灿烂地转回来，嘴里耍流氓的话让他目瞪口呆。</p><p>他说：“弟弟，我还想做。”</p><p>然后邪神的抗议就又被堵在一个深吻里。</p><p> </p><p>他们一共做了四次，做到第四次的时候Loki的意识已经游走在半睡半醒之间。不得不说他真是该死的有魅力。再次射进弟弟体内，雷神看着已经体力不支睡过去的Loki虽然还想再来，但面对那张毫无防备的睡脸又实在不忍心再折腾他，只好自己又手淫了一次。</p><p>白天消耗的魔力还没有恢复，晚上又动作这么大。Thor亲吻着弟弟的侧脸，坐在水池里帮他抠挖着后穴自己射进去的精液时有那么一点点的愧疚。</p><p>他看到Loki脖子上一圈浅浅的粉红色伤疤，眼神变得有些晦暗。他抓着弟弟的手一根根手指亲吻过去，再次抬头时，那双漂亮的翠绿色眸子再次撞进眼里。</p><p>“怎么醒了？接下来交给我就……”Thor愣愣地看着Loki的脸越来越近，小骗子在他嘴上亲了一下。</p><p>“I'm always here.”他眯着眼睛轻声说了句，就又歪着脑袋陷进了沉睡，好像刚刚没有醒来过。</p><p>但是Thor醒着，他还醒着，他紧紧地抱住了怀里的人，听到对方的哼声又放松了些力道，但紧接着又搂紧。</p><p>咸咸的液体混着发丝滴落的水一起砸落在肩膀和脸上，靠在兄长身上闭目养神的小骗子边在心里哼歌边想着自己哥哥什么时候这么爱哭啦，嘴角不仅勾起了点笑容。</p><p>傻瓜，我一直都在。</p><p> </p><p>那些渴望终究都得到了回应，无论是Loki想留下的心情，还是Thor从未停止的思念。有什么东西割开了皮肉，融进了血液，刺入了骨髓，刻在了灵魂里，克制不住的狂喜。</p><p>在第一束阳光照进寝宫的时候，Thor醒了过来。他做的第一件事便是亲吻怀里的人，说了一句普通的“早上好”和“太阳升起来了”。怀里的人像猫咪一样哼哼了几声表示回应，缩了缩身子往他胸口蹭去。</p><p>雷神咧着嘴露出一个大大的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>